A Chance of Love
by Ingrid.L
Summary: Xiaoyu is alone after the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Panda is back in China, and she doesn't know where Miharu is. So who does she go to for comfort? Find out inside...please R&R! T to be safe Xiaoyin fic!


A chance of love…

(A/n) This is my first story! Please say whatever you feel about it! Tekken fiction about Ling Xiaoyu and Jin. It sets after the events of Tekken 5, which I can imagine is held in Tokyo. Hope you enjoy it. I'll write more chapters if you readers like it. Kind of depends on the reviewers so please take a bit of your time to say what you think!

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Xiaoyu sat alone in her hotel room. She was feeling down. How could she not have been? She finally succeeded in making the money for the time machine only to find out that no one could ever change the past! All the money she gathered had gone to waste.

"Uhhhh" she said drowned with frustration and tiredness.

No one was even there to share her pain. Panda was away in china and she hadn't a clue where Miharu had gone. Now the tournament had finished Xiaoyu was planning to leave Japan and head back to China. This meant she would have to leave Miharu because she doubted she'd stay another year in Mishima high school. Life was hard... She thought sarcastically to herself.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind…

"Jin" she whispered. A far as she knew he was still in Japan. She saw him in the tournament right?

Xiaoyu smiled to herself. If she could find him, she would have achieved something really big! Oh wow seeing Jin again! She dreamed of this moment many times. The time she had left in Japan wasn't long but it was enough to go looking!

"Okay time to get to work" She said cheerily with a grin on her face. First though, Xiaoyu needed to pay a visit to Miharu.

Tuesday, 1:20 pm Miharu's home

"Hey Mi open up" said Xiaoyu at the front door of Miharu's home.

"Alright, alright, wait a sec will ya?" said Miharu lazily.

Door opened revealing Miharu.

"Hey Miharu, Haven't seen you in such a long time! Aw Mi!" said Xiaoyu giving Miharu the biggest bear hug.

"Aw Xiao!" exclaimed Miharu with nearly tears in her eyes.

Xiaoyu came inside and Miharu treated her with candy bars and doughnuts. It truly been a long time since the girls had seen each other. Miharu had explained that she wasn't allowed to go inside Xiaoyu's place until the tournament was over. She explained that the bodyguard people wouldn't let her in since they thought she was a crazy fan of some sort. At the end Miharu had given up and headed off for a short holiday with her family.

"But Mi, you should've called me at least!" Xiaoyu said almost mad.

"Call you? CALL you? I did call you. No one was there to answer your cell!" Miharu explained with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mi! I was so caught up in everything I totally forgot!" Xiaoyu said in depression.

"It's okay Xiao. Don't worry about it! So Are you gonna tell me what happened or what?" said Miharu as she gave Xiaoyu a playful nudge.

So Xiaoyu explained that she was going to try to look for Jin but she needed some help. Tokyo was big after all.

"Wait, you want me to help you find Jin in Tokyo? Xiao… It's too much of a long shot!" Miharu stated but tried not to lower Xiaoyu's confidence.

"I know but I want to try! I mean after everything that happened and the big disaster of my time machine project, this could make me really happy. You want me to be happy don't ya Mi? " Xiaoyu continued.

"Of course I do Xiao, but we need a plan. We can't just go asking everyone, 'hey have you seen some hot guy who's known by the name of Kazama Jin?' that would be stupid and it'll never work!" Miharu said jokingly while Xiaoyu laughed at her comment. It was really good to talk to her again.

"Yeah Mi, I got a plan!" said Xiaoyu ecstatically.

Xiaoyu explained that she and Miharu were going to look around the places where the tournament was held. They would go round the hotels and check if Jin stayed there. Miharu was relieved but still had her worried face on.

"Uhh Xiao, isn't there gonna be a lot of hotels?" she asked hoping Xiaoyu would give her a good answer.

"I got time and you got time. All we have to do is shake our way together and we'll find him in no time" Said Xiaoyu bursting in giggles.

To Miharu, this wasn't a good answer.

"Although Xiao, what are you gonna do when we find him?" Miharu asked.

"Umm well talk and uhh umm… I seriously don't know!" said Xiaoyu feeling kind of stupid. 'Uh hi Jin umm hi?' she imagined herself.

"Well I know! 'Oh Jin Where have you been all my life? But I'm picky so lets go and get busy' right?" Miharu joked, doing Xiaoyu's voice. It went from dramatic to Miss Gangsta!

The girls both burst out laughing…

Xiaoyu had to admit, she did kind of had feelings for Jin but he just thought of her as a girl who totally hasn't grown up! Well she was older now. Xiaoyu wanted to show Jin that she was serious. Wow was that gonna be hard huh? Xiaoyu felt some sadness. She missed Jin…

"Will you hug him?" Miharu asked hungrily waiting for the answer.

"Huh? What? Umm… yeah why not?" said Xiaoyu actually surprised at herself!

As the girls made the final plans they sat down and talked more about what happened and they also talked about fashion, boys and well, Girl stuff!

Tomorrow was a new day for Xiaoyu and she was more than ready for the challenge.

Wednesday, 9:30 am, Tokyo Tourist District 

"Okay, so I think we need to split up! That would get the job done quicker, right?" asked Miharu.

"Umm yeah okay but you have to call me for every detail you see, even if it isn't Jin! Got it?" said Xiaoyu in a teacher's voice.

"Yeah Ling don't worry about it! Yeah, yeah I'll call" said Miharu reassuringly.

"Good. Let's meet at 12:30? For lunch?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oooooh... I got this amazing café that we go to. The food there is Delish!" Miharu announced.

"Okay, see you Miharu!" replied Xiaoyu.

The Friends shared their goodbyes and headed off their separate ways. Xiaoyu and Miharu went up and down, every street corner and every alleyway looking for hotels that Jin might have stayed in. They really didn't have much luck though.

Xiaoyu entered and fine hotel. It was about 3 stories high. Here was a normal traditional Japanese theme hotel. There a lot of paintings of Geishas and bamboo furniture. Xiaoyu came up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me...

"Oh gosh! Are you Ling Xiaoyu? interrupted the reception Lady.

"Umm uhhh…" Xiaoyu signed, this was going to be a long day!

While Xiaoyu was busy with her "fans", Miharu had found it easier to communicate with the locals. Although she hadn't found much luck, she was still looking with her spirits kept high.

"Excuse me? Is anyone staying here with the name of Jin?" she asked shyly. Miharu had to admit, this looking for Jin business was weird.

"Well, you can look through our list." said the member of staff while handing Miharu a sheet of the residents staying in at this time.

Miharu began looking through the list and found that there were two people with name of Jin but their surname wasn't Kazama. Well at least it was a start. Miharu decided that she and Xiaoyu should have met up by now so she rang her cell.

A continues amount of ringing…..

"Hey Mi… argghh. Get them off me!" Xiaoyu struggled. Miharu guessed it was fan trouble.

"Sorry Mi, I'll call you as soon as I get out of this. Bye" Xiaoyu hung up.

12:35, Tokyo hotel.

Xiaoyu was being adored by her fans but they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Urghhh, I have to get out of here." Xiaoyu whispered. She then used her special stealth skills to hide in the shadows. A skill called shinobi-iri. It wasn't her normal martial arts but when she came to Japan she also learned some skills from Ninjitsu.

Now they proved very helpful. She slid in the shadows while her fans got confused with her disappearance. Good shinobi-iri! She smiled to herself.

Xiaoyu managed to get out of the hotel and rang Miharu. Her friend picked up the cell straight away.

"Hey Mi. Okay sorry. Again. Where do you wanna meet?" asked Xiaoyu happily.

"Never mind that. Guess what? I found some names with Jin in this hotel! Cool huh?" exclaimed Miharu quite proud of herself.

"Oh wow! Well done Mi!" replied Xiaoyu feeling a lot happier too!

"You got rid of those fans? And can we go eat in an all American diner please?" Asked Miharu with puppy eyes since Xiaoyu was meant to be on a diet.

Xiaoyu sighed. Miharu was in love with American... well… American everything!

"Yeah, okay. See you there in 5." Xiaoyu said finally.

5 Minutes later Xiaoyu and Miharu met at Eddy's American diner.

As they ordered their meal they began to talk about the recent events.

"But Ling, its Jin Aki." explained Miharu.

"Yeah I know that but think about it Mi. Heihachi was and maybe still is, looking for Jin. I think Jin would change his name. I mean it makes sense right?

"Yeah it really does. I heard Heihachi has good spies. Its obvious Jin would use it as cover. What about this name?" Miharu suggested.

Xiaoyu read the name on the sheet.

"Jin Hosokawa… hmm. I say we try both." Xiaoyu said finally.

"Xiao… What if we don't find Jin?" she asked quietly.

"Look, don't think that way and besides I got a couple of days left." Xiaoyu responded trying to hide her sadness.

"Oh, but why do you have leave? Oh Xiao, I'm gonna miss you SO much!" Miharu said in defeat.

"Okay listen, I HAVE to go back to China for various reasons but you know, I might come back." Xiaoyu said.

"Hmm reasons being? And Ling promise me you'll come back? I wanna start University but its not for another year. I want you to be there with me." Miharu stated with her face full of sadness.

"Well one of the reasons is that Panda is having some injections done. You know for certain diseases. I really wanna be there for her. But I'm also dying to see my family. I seen them during the tournament but I haven't been home since uh, 2 years?" Xiaoyu said, then after a short pause...

"Miharu, I want to start University with you too. But what major will we pick? Arghh , kinda scary to think about it huh? She continued.

"Yeah" Miharu said finally. Xiaoyu knew she was sad but Miharu understood. Then their lunch arrived. Yum Xiaoyu thought.

2:25 pm, Tourist District.

After lunch, the girls had gone shopping. Okay they couldn't help it! So then they decided to go back to their mission. They decided to go to the previous hotel that Miharu had been in.

The hotel was one of those cheap inn ones. But hey right now, no one cared. It was a brick building with a sign saying inn, which flickered and buzzed a bit.

"Okay, the door number for 'Jin Aki' is 12." said Miharu reading the paper.

"And the other Jin?" asked Xiaoyu,

"Umm room 17" said Miharu.

Xiaoyu and Miharu climbed the stairs to the first floor. They went to room 12. Miharu knocked. Xiaoyu felt so uneasy.

"Yes?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Jin is that you?" Xiaoyu asked nervously.

The door opened showing a face which definitely did not look like Jin.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Wrong person." Miharu said rather quickly.

"Whatever" replied the ignorant man…

"Okay. So, room 17?" Miharu suggested.

They walked to room 17. Xiaoyu had an uneasy feeling telling her to run. She remembered Grandpa Wang telling her to trust her feelings and be organized for any event. She sensed danger in a weird way. She tried to push her feelings away but couldn't help it. Something was wrong. She looked at Miharu's face for help but Miharu's face was just as worried.

"Miharu, I don't feel well. Can we go?" Xiaoyu pleaded.

"Oh come on Xiao. All we have to do is ask." Miharu smiled giving Xiaoyu a rub on both of her arms.

Xiaoyu knocked. Again and again. No one opened the door.

"They aren't home." Miharu said finally.

"Lets go" Xiaoyu said. She was happy to go but then extremely sad. Jin… Would she ever find him?

Thursday, 8:27 am, Miharu's home.

Xiaoyu wasn't staying in her hotel anymore. She was staying in Miharu's place. But Xiaoyu forgot to check out of her hotel so she had to do that today. She thought, still in her sleep. She was tired and didn't want to get up.

Xiaoyu had woken now and was now meditating in Miharu's back yard. She loved Miharu's home. It was so peaceful.

Aw, Miharu's home! A cute Japanese cottage and the end of the road. A two bedroom cottage with a living area and kitchen. Only Miharu lived there. Her Mom and dad had bought it for her at her 17th birthday. Yes Miharu's parents were wealthy. It was so traditional. The front of the house was laid out with stone steps leading to the front door. The walls were made out of wood mostly and Miharu covered the windows in Cream/Ivory curtains. Miharu was a good house designer actually. It was just so comfy. The backyard was the best though. It was covered with greenery. You couldn't see much beyond that. In the middle lay a small rectangle pond. It was so beautiful.

Now Xiaoyu was deep in her thoughts and something told her to go back to the hotel they'd been earlier. She sighed heavily. What was it yesterday that scared her off? All her senses told her she had to go back.

Miharu was still asleep but Xiaoyu had to go. She got dressed in a white halter neck top and some diesel jeans which lay on her hips. She also wore a brown jacket. She tied her hair up in a ponytail quite high up and she put her fringe on the side.

"Miharu, I got to go. I'll see you by lunch okay!" Xiaoyu shouted. Miharu was a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't be able to hear Xiaoyu anyway, so Xiaoyu was not gonna be surprised when she would get a phone call from Miharu later on today. Ah well.

Xiaoyu caught a bus. She felt nostalgic as she passed Mishima high school. Then she felt sad. It reminded her so much of the past. When she came there, when Miharu and her became best friends and even Jin. Those days she and Jin used to hang out.

"Those Day are gone…" she whispered with tears in her eyes. Miharu and I, We're gonna go our different ways.

I might never find Jin and I won't make my amusement park. Well I think it's called growing up. Xiaoyu sighed deeply. It wasn't fair!

She got off at her station and left for her hotel. Xiaoyu arrived and told the reception lady that she was checking out. Xiaoyu's mind wasn't in focus, it was on Jin.

"Thank you for staying with us. Please come again!" reception lady said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was daydreaming" Xiaoyu blushed. Oops!

She wanted to walk home since she was meant to be on a diet. But she didn't want to go home just yet. She had to go back to Jin's hotel. She had to! Everything was telling her to.

"Okay Mission time!" she said trying not to look like a freak.

She walked to the building. She summoned her strength and entered.

"Excuse me Miss…" said the guy at the reception desk. But Xiaoyu ignored him and headed for the stairs.

On the way up, she felt it again, a sense of danger. Though this time she WAS NOT going to run. A memory came up again. Grandpa Wang's words filled her mind… "Xiaoyu, do not be afraid to face your enemy. If you don't, you might not fulfill your destiny" this gave Xiaoyu strength.

"I'm gonna do this!" she forced herself.

Xiaoyu confronted the door with the number 17 again. Okay here goes. She thought.

Knock, Knock… knock, knock… knock, knock.

For one crazy moment Xiaoyu wanted to take the door down.

"Oh! Open up the door ALREADY!" she shouted. Uhh, it was no use. No one was there. Xiaoyu decided to leave.

As she took 2 steps, the door opened. Xiaoyu INSTATLY turned around.

"Jin?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah yo, what's eatin' ya?" It wasn't him.

"Sorry, wrong person." Xiaoyu said full of depression.

She ran all the way to the bottom, out of the building. She wanted to go home but something told her not to. She sensed that someone was watching her. Xiaoyu wanted to see what was going on. She heard something from a dark alleyway. She didn't want to go there but it felt like she didn't have a choice.

"Be strong Xiao!" she told herself

She entered the area full of attention so she could be able to see what could happen. This place gave her the creeps though!

A small rustling noise could be heard…

Someone was there. She could feel it. She could hear it. Xiaoyu just had to see it! She turned and followed the noise. It leaded her to a small alcove. She stopped. What's that? She asked herself.

"Oh no!" she breathed.

Xiaoyu nearly stopped breathing…

There lying on the floor was a person only to be identified by the name Jin Kazama.

Xiaoyu quickly lay down, grabbed her jacket off and covered Jin's top part with it. Then she checked if he was breathing.

HE WAS! Xiaoyu kissed Jin on both cheeks. She got up and called Miharu. Ring, ring, ring! This was NOT the time for Miharu to be sleeping.

"Hello wh-

"Never mind! I found JIN!" Xiaoyu interrupted

"Aw Xiao that's amazing." screamed Miharu.

"Miharu he's hurt. I need you to come up here now!" demanded Xiaoyu.

"Where are you?" Miharu said in a rush.

Xiaoyu told the name of the street. Then she hang up and sat by Jin.

"Jin? Can you speak? Actually don't! Everything is gonna be okay." she said reassuringly. The only word that came out of Jin's mouth was 'Thank you'.

Jin grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry Jin! It's gonna be okay! Trust me!" Xiaoyu said getting his hair out of his face. He's so beautiful thought Xiaoyu.

It wasn't long till Miharu came. She had a taxi with her and ordered him to wait.

"Xiaoyu! Oh gosh" Miharu ran over to Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Hey Mi. Help please." Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah that's what I'm here for. Should we send him to hospital?" asked Miharu

"No don't, take … me to your ... home" Jin managed to say.

"Don't talk Jin. Save your strength!" Xiaoyu persuaded him.

They helped him get up and Xiaoyu out Jin's arm on her shoulder to help him walk. Miharu did the same. They finally put him in the cab and it drove off to Miharu's home. Xiaoyu sat with him in the back (even though there wasn't that much space) holding his hand all the way through. Miharu sat in the front.

"Aw Jin! Where have you been? I mean I saw a couple of times during the tournament but… I don't know, you seemed really different so I decided not to talk to you." Xiaoyu said while touching Jin's face. He seemed so peaceful lying there sleeping. She hoped he didn't hear her.

Since the cab driver had loud music on, Xiaoyu could talk to Jin without the driver being able to listen or even Jin for that matter.

"I wish you felt the same way about me as I do for you." She whispered.

"What I feel for you is so strong." Xiaoyu manage to say.

Thursday 12:30pm Miharu's home.

Xiaoyu and Miharu oh yeah, and Jin came home 30 minutes earlier. In that time they got Jin to bed (Xiaoyu's bed) and told to take plenty of rest and gave him painkillers. Xiaoyu hoped he'd be okay. Miharu felt the same. She really wanted Jin to be okay.

"Miharu? Have you ever known what it felt like to fall in love?" Xiaoyu asked trying to sound to interested. Inside she wanted to shout out 'tell me Mi, because I think I'm in love'.

"Umm Nooo. Oh um why do you ask my dear friend?" said Miharu between giggles.

"Be serious! Um, today I felt some feelings for Jin that were rather new. I felt powerful and trusted. But you know I felt so squishy and soft inside…" Xiaoyu said daydreaming in her own world.

"Aw you're in love!" exclaimed Miharu.

"Shut up and don't you even think about telling anything to Jin!" Xiaoyu stated in a worried tone.

"Aw Xiao, You know I would never do that! Besides I think it's cute!" added Miharu.

"Right" Xiaoyu said.

Miharu soon made lunch and Xiaoyu was still checking the view of Miharu's garden. She didn't want to sound excited but inside there was a bubble of happiness which was waiting to go off! Jin was HERE! Sleeping in HER Room, in HER BED!

About an hour later Miharu had made lunch and now she and Xiaoyu were eating. It was just a normal meal. Noodles and chicken with mushroom and fish sauce. Although, the sauce was more detailed and it sure tasted delicious.

"Oh wow this is delicious! Well done!" Xiaoyu said meaning every bit of it.

"Aw thanks Xiao! You thinking of feeding 'Da the big Man' anytime soon?" asked Miharu cheerily.

"Yeah I'll check on him soon. Can you get another plate please and load it will ya? I don't know when he's last eaten." Xiaoyu said.

"Sure Xiao. Wait a minute" Miharu said as she got up and headed for the kitchen. While Xiaoyu decided to got to her room to see how Jin was doing.

There on Xiaoyu's bed lay a sleeping angel. He looked so cute. Xiaoyu decided to go closer and check his temperature. Earlier it didn't look to good. Xiaoyu felt the strongest urge to kiss him. But she managed to stop herself.

Jin's eyes snapped open.

"Hey Jin. How are you feeling?" Xiaoyu asked kindly.

"Uhh, not good… everything hurts!" Jin said quietly.

"Oh I know! When I found you, I wanted to start crying. You looked so bad. Well at least you're alive." Xiaoyu said as she got up and covered Jin with the blanket.

"But you have to eat! No buts! It'll give you energy!" Xiaoyu insisted. Jin looked at her and smiled. Was he checking her out? Even if he was, she didn't mind that, I mean she wanted to look good right?

"Yeah okay. Ling? You've grown!" He said still smiling.

"Um and how am I supposed to take that Mr.? Xiaoyu asked trying to look annoyed but secretly she was dying for his attention.

"Take it however you want to. Xiaoyu I want to thank you and Miharu for what you did. I owe you." He said but his expression had changed back to serious Jin.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu asked lovingly.

"Yes" he replied in his normal tone.

"I've missed you! So much… and you left me without telling me anything. I was so worried. But you know, I knew you'd make it."

"I'm sorry Xiao and I've missed you too. I had to sort out some business. I still do and to tell you the truth… I don't want you to be caught up in it." Jin said slowly. Xiaoyu knew he was hiding something but Miharu entered and she didn't have a chance to ask.

"Dinner's here! Oh Jin, I hope you're okay. Anyway I'll go here's your food." Miharu said handing Jin a tray with food on it. Then she left the room.

"You need any help? Xiaoyu asked politely.

"Sure." Jin replied. He had heard Xiaoyu talk to him in the car ride. He felt so moved. He didn't know what it was but he felt attracted to Xiaoyu. She seemed so beautiful and innocent.

Her lean body and her gleaming eyes were so tempting. She seemed older and wiser.

Xiaoyu dug the fork in the noodles and fed it to Jin. She found it easy since he had grabbed a chair and sat near the bed. Jin kept staring at her. Xiaoyu just smiled and blushed.

Later that afternoon Xiaoyu was in the living room thinking about what happened. She had stayed with Jin until he fell asleep. Then she washed the dishes. Although she wasn't doing much, she really didn't feel bored. She lay on the couch having made up dreams of her and Jin. Couple of times she would find herself giggling.

Miharu entered.

"Aw Xiao, you still daydreaming?" she said in a bubbly voice.

"Sorry. You can join me if you want." Xiaoyu offered.

"So how's it going?" Miharu asked.

"How's what going?" Xiaoyu asked back. She perfectly knew what Miharu was on about.

"Oh you know. The relationship." Miharu replied full of interest.

"Oh… Well, it's working. It's like there's a vibe but, I don't know. There are a lot of questions to be asked. I mean Jin hasn't told anything. First, how did he get that hurt? Or, or what the hell was he doing in that place?" Xiaoyu said finally with her hands constantly moving through the air.

"Xiaoyu! You worry too much." Miharu said.

"Besides, you know. I bet Jin has enemies. He probably got into a fight and well. That's what happened." Miharu said reassuring Xiaoyu.

"Still though, he should tell me. He said it wasn't my business. I know he don't want me to get hurt but the thing is, who making sure he's okay?" Xiaoyu said in a worried tone.

"Jin's a big man. He can handle it!" Miharu said as she put her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder.

"Oh like he handled it back there?" Xiaoyu said in more of a moody voice. She wasn't mad at Miharu but she hoped Miharu would get what Xiaoyu was talking about.

"Look Xiao, I think that was different. But I guess your right. He did look like he was hiding something. To tell you the truth though, I don't want you to get caught up in his business either. Promise me?" Miharu said in more of a firm voice.

"Of course Mi! Like you said, I'm only asking." Xiaoyu replied in more of a kinder tone. Miharu was just worried for her. Xiaoyu appreciated this. A lot.

Thursday 10:40pm Miharu's home.

The afternoon went by and night soon covered the sky. Xiaoyu hadn't disturbed Jin since he was still sleeping. Actually she had a small nap too. He slept a lot though! But she couldn't blame him. Miharu and Xiaoyu had sat outside by the backyard. Earlier they made soup together and mostly just watched T.V.

"Mi? What do you wanna do tonight?" Xiaoyu asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? You wanna go out?" Miharu asked.

"Well we don't have to but you know. Any good activities?" Xiaoyu suggested.

"Um, you wanna splash in my pond?" Miharu laughed.

"No you duck girl. How 'bout we fight?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hmm, fighting takes a lot out of you. Okay. Fine but don't hit to hard." Miharu said.

As the girls began to fight "nicely". They found it quite hard to miss the pond. On some occasions they nearly fell in. anyway, as Xiaoyu was about to arm flip Miharu, which is basically grabbing your opponents arm and rolling their body onto your back and finally pushing them off, Jin came out. He was wearing a robe.

"Hi girls." He said giving them a small wave. By this Xiaoyu lost her concentration and fell. Since Miharu was on her back she fell too… In the pond!

"Arhhhhh!" screamed both of the girls while Jin couldn't help but smile.

Out of the pond came out a soaking wet Xiaoyu and a rather annoyed Miharu.

"Xiao! Watch what you doing!" Miharu shouted half angry but half happy as well! It was fun after all.

30 Minutes later, Miharu stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"D'you know what? I'm going to bed." She said warmly as she headed off to her bedroom.

"Good night!" said Xiaoyu Cheerily. Apparently Jin had had a bath too before the pond incident. Xiaoyu was, well, excited. Jin and Xiaoyu were alone.

She was going to have a shower too but she was dying to spend some time with Jin again. She had the quickest shower in the history of quick showers. Right now Xiaoyu was wrapped up in a long bath robe Similar to Jin's. She walked out the back yard where she found Jin sitting on the bench. She joined him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better. The painkillers worked and the shower relieved my body." Jin said looking at the view. It was a beautiful view. The moon was up and it made the pond shine.

"That's good! But Jin, Look at all the bruises." Xiaoyu said as she touched a bruise on his chest. It felt so good to feel his warm skin and smell his beautiful scent. He smelt almost like apples and cream. The aroma seemed so fresh and healthy.

"They don't hurt anymore now. They just look bad. Isn't this a lovely view?" Jin asked trying to change the subject.

"It definitely is Jin" Xiaoyu said in defeat. Why was Jin hiding these things form her? She thought as Jin changed the subject.

"Xiao, you look beautiful too." He said quietly as he turned and kissed Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu nearly melted onto the floor. O MY GOD!

The kiss was so amazing. It felt like all things sweet and good! She knew it. Ling Xiaoyu was in love. Xiaoyu put her arms around his neck as the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Xiaoyu heart was racing 100mph.

Jin was starting to feel Xiaoyu's body. He didn't know where these emotions were coming from but he had to admit, he felt something for Xiaoyu.

They soon stopped. They didn't know what I was but they didn't want to go any further. They just hugged and shared the view.

Friday, 5:00am, Miharu's home

Xiaoyu woke up with an unfamiliar feeling… 'Where am I again? Oh yeah Miharu's home. Duh.' Last night was magical night. Jin and Xiaoyu shared something so special. They shared their love for each other. Oh gosh not like that! Xiaoyu thought half disgusted half liking the idea. She meant they kissed. So anyway Jin had insisted that he should sleep on the couch but Xiaoyu said that he was still rough and he should be comfortable. So Jin slept in Xiaoyu's room again. The thing is she forgot to ask in questions.

Xiaoyu got up and checked the time. 5:00am? Oh no… She sighed slowly.

She knew she couldn't go back to sleep if she tried so here went the yoga. Normally she would meditate but Miharu had taught Xiaoyu the art of yoga. She found it hard at first since she was more used to vinyasa type of yoga but Miharu was such a hatha type. Vinyasa was flowing but hatha was the type which you just stood there in your pose for like an hour, suffering.

Anyway, Xiaoyu got up and dressed in a light blue vest and some white jogging bottoms. She went over to the bathroom were she washed her face and done her two pigtails. She didn't bother much since she was gonna have a shower after yoga and her hair would be messed up anyway.

She walked to the back yard was really surprised when she seen Jin working out. He was wearing his black and white bottoms.

"Wow what time d'you get up?" Xiaoyu asked quietly since Miharu was still sleeping.

"Good Morning Xiaoyu. I always get up early to train. How are you?" Jin asked in his serious attitude.

"I'm fine. May I join you?" Xiaoyu asked. Why was Jin acting so normal after everything that happened last night?

"Of course Xiao. What exercises you got in mind?" Jin asked. This attitude bugged Xiaoyu. He's acting like nothing happened!

"Yoga." said Xiaoyu in an 'I'm moody Jin.' voice. Then she gave him a look which said, 'yeah it is coz of you'!

Jin looked sad. "Are you alright?" he said finally.

"Yeah I'm fine. Vinyasa?" she asked making no eye contact.

"Sure." Said Jin and they began working.

Since they started, Xiaoyu's anger which was bottled up soon disappeared. It was Jin, how could she be mad at Jin? Actually she began smiling. After 45 minutes Xiaoyu decided to stop.

"Jin you wanna talk about last night?" Xiaoyu said quietly while she sat on the grass cross-legged.

"Um yeah, sure we can. I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Jin replied as he joined Xiaoyu.

"So tell me? What's up what's our relationship about because it's bumming me out. Bad! I mean first you kiss me and now you ignore that fact and start acting like my mentor!" Xiaoyu blurted out.

"Xiao, don't be upset. I guess I have got feelings for you but I guess, I don't know how to handle them. Man, I sound so stupid." Jin said with his voice as soft s a feather. Then he put his two fingers under Xiaoyu's chin and lifted it.

"Aw Jin I understand! I'm sorry! I just thought you used me! I didn't know." Xiaoyu apologized. Jin came closer.

"Xiao, I would never use you! You mean too to me much for that anyway." Jin said giving Xiaoyu a cuddle.

"You still need to answer some things though! How did you get hurt like that? Tell me!" Xiaoyu demanded. Jin couldn't! He couldn't tell her that he was a part devil when he and Jinpachi had a fight. After that Jin's devil genes went crazy and brought him immense pain. He managed to fly away but then fell onto the ground in that alleyway. He also met a strange Japanese girl too.

"Xiao, you know what happened back in the 5th tournament? All the things about Jinpachi and the final boss?" Jin asked trying to think of a plan.

"Yes. I never made it to the final round but I heard that Jinpachi, your great granddad, was meant to be the final boss." Xiaoyu said enjoying Jin's arm on her shoulder.

"Well when I got there, I found that he was more than strong. When I finally beat him, I wanted dot run away so Heihachi or even Kazuya could get to me. Though I wasn't really well I managed to get away. Then I just collapsed that day and you found me." Jin said finally. Xiaoyu believed him but she sensed something was missing.

"Gosh… Why do Heihachi and Kazuya want you so bad?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Well I and Kazuya are meant to have inheritance to Heihachi's riches. But the thing is he hates that. He wants to be the boss so he wants to get rid of us. Kazuya wants the same thing." Jin said not including the part that they also wanted the devil's powers too.

"Wow Jin I feel sick. They would do it just for money?" Xiaoyu asked.

"It's not just that Xiao. It's power too. And a hell of a lot." Jin said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I will give it some time. Train and enter the 6th tournament. "Jin said.

"What if you don't win?" Xiaoyu said kind of annoyed in his answer. He didn't mention anything about her in it.

"I will win since I need sort out this family business for once and for all. If I do succeed, well there are a lot of opportunities for me then. What about you Xiao?" He asked as he stared into the distance.

"I'm gonna go back to China. Go to university there and finally get a good job" Xiaoyu said with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why so? Aren't you going to build your theme park and beat the tournament?" Jin said.

"No Jin. That was some crazy thinking. It's time to get serious now." Xiaoyu replied and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Xiaoyu?" Jin asked as he tried to see what was wrong.

"I'm probably gonna end up a failure and I won't be able to see Miharu often and I might never see you again since you're so good at disappearing. I'm gonna be all alone!" Xiaoyu said as hot fresh tears came down her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Jin said as he stood on his knees facing Xiaoyu and suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Then he pushed Xiaoyu gently on her back and began to wipe her tears away. Jin began to kiss Xiaoyu's neck and slowly moved up to her lips. Xiaoyu didn't fight him off. She wanted this moment to last forever. Suddenly Jin stopped.

"Xiaoyu, I don't know what you really want to do with your life, but your not gonna leave my side!" Jin said meaning every word.

"Well you shouldn't worry! My plans tell me that I should stay with you!" Xiaoyu replied as she hugged Jin deeply.

They soon went inside. Xiaoyu wanted to wash really badly but the suggestion that filled her mind was more satisfying.

"Jin I want to sleep." Xiaoyu said swaying from side to side and a grin on her face.

"Well, go." Jin sad feeling a bit confused.

"No, I wanna to sleep with you!" she said giggling.

"Huh? Sorry Xiao but serio-

"Not like that! I just want to sleep with you WITHOUT doing anything!" Xiaoyu laughed!

"Oh! Sorry! Come on then." Jin said as he grabbed her arm and rushed to Xiaoyu's room.

Friday, 10:14am, Miharu's home.

Xiaoyu found herself in the arms of Jin. She felt so amazing like that just wrapped around Jin. They were just sleeping though. They didn't do anything! Anyway, it was time to get up. Xiaoyu kissed Jin and slowly moved herself and got off the bed. She stroked Jin's forehead and gave him another kiss.

As soon as Xiaoyu walked out of the bedroom she was grabbed by Miharu, who pulled her outside.

"OMG Xiao!" gasped Miharu in excitement.

"What the hell Mi?" said Xiaoyu in a sleepy voice.

"Omg, so I got up and went over to say hi to you, but you weren't there! You slept with Jin! You slut!" said Miharu laughing but also excited.

"What? NO! I wouldn't do that! And I am NOT a slut!" Xiaoyu said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were in sleeping together? And you must have enjoyed it since you slept a lot!" Miharu said in more of a serious tone. She didn't understand why Xiaoyu wouldn't tell her.

"Um yeah, can I go now?" Xiaoyu answered in her most boring tone.

"Xiao! Tell me what HAPPENED!" demanded Miharu.

"After my shower I will!" said Xiaoyu and without another word she simply disappeared into the bathroom.

After her shower Xiaoyu got dressed in a pink dress similar to her costume outfit in Tekken 4. The she went to the mirror and brushed her hair through. Then she put this mist and shine spray on it to stop it from going frizzy. She left her hair down and got on with her make up. She wore mascara and nude lip balm. Nothing much. As soon as she got out of the bathroom, Xiaoyu saw a bright smile that could only belong to Miharu!

"Pancakes and tea? While we discuss about girl talk?" Miharu asked politely. What was it with her and information?

"Let eat outside and we'll discuss it since your not going to leave me alone." Xiaoyu said finally.

"YAY!" bounced Miharu nearly throwing the tray with food on the floor. Xiaoyu sighed as she began helping her.

So Xiaoyu and Miharu laid out a table in the garden and started Xiaoyu began to explain what happened earlier today. She told Miharu everything, Jin's family, his future, her crying and even the kiss. She then carried on explaining that they just SLEPT, WITHOUT doing anything.

Miharu could be annoying sometimes but she was definitely a good listener.

"Aww no fair. I wanted it to be juicer. Why didn't you guys do anything?" Miharu giggled but she did enjoy the story.

"Well, as I said, I'm not a slut!" smiled Xiaoyu and as she grabbed the plates and headed for the kitchen.

Xiaoyu started washing the dishes and sensed something. Probably Miharu she thought. But then a hand touched her hip. Jin. Xiaoyu smiled to herself. Jin…. Drooled in imagination in head! She laughed.

"Hey beautiful!" she said smiling.

"Hey Amaterasu Oomikami!" said Jin playfully. Xiaoyu nearly cried of joy. He had called her a god. The sun god!

It was weird in a way. Jin was always serious! Hardly ever smiled but now Jin was kinda like the playful lover. Xiaoyu laughed at her comment. Seriously!

"You slept well?" Xiaoyu asked cheerfully.

"So, so well but then you left and I slept really badly." Jin said as grabbed four pancakes and sat on the chair by the kitchen table.

"Aw! I'll never let you sleep alone again!" said Xiaoyu half joking half sarcastic.

"It's good to know that I got you!" Jin commented.

Miharu entered.

"Hey Mi!" greeted Xiaoyu and Jin at the same time and then they both smiled.

"Hi guys! How you doing Jin? Any better today?" asked Miharu as she gave Xiaoyu the remaining unwashed plate.

"I'm feeling much better Miharu. Also these pancakes are very tasty." said Jin returning to his normal attitude.

"That's good to know Jin! Oh and thanks!" Said Miharu quite taken aback by his comment.

"Yeah Mi is a good cook!" Xiaoyu agreed.

"So you guys wanna go out today?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah why not!" Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Yes and I'm also looking for a new attire." Jin said. He hoped he'd have enough money.

"Jin? How much money are you carrying?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Huh! About 7500 yen." Jin said as he laughed to himself. About 2 years ago he didn't even know the value of money. Heihachi would buy him anything he wanted. When Jin moved to Australia,

Jin found it quite hard to deal with money. Right now, he still wasn't doing much better.

"Um Jin I can give you some money you know." Xiaoyu offered.

"Um yeah me too!" Miharu agreed with a fake grin which said 'poor guy!'

"Look I don't need your money! I just need to get a new pair of jogging bottoms." Jin said annoyed having read Miharu's face.

"No Jin, you need to go shopping!" Xiaoyu stated as she giggled.

"Yeah! Guys so don't know much about fashion! Jin I think its time for us to introduce you to shopping!" Miharu smiled going over to Xiaoyu as they clapped their hands and giggled immensely.

"Oh boy!" sighed Jin as his eyebrows perked up. He didn't know what they had in mind but it DID NOT look good. He could imagine them now. 'Jin this suits you! Aw pink bras are fabulous on you Jin!' He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay gotta go get ready!" Miharu said as she went out of the room. By this Jin and xiaoyu went over to each other and stated to hug.

Xiaoyu sighed as she felt Jin's hair.

"I love you Jin…" Xiaoyu mumbled on his shoulder. She was scared to see his reaction. Jin WAS taken aback but then he looked at Xiaoyu and smiled.

"I love you too!" Jin said as he pulled Xiaoyu closer and kissed her. This kiss felt so amazing. It wasn't like those other kisses. Somehow it meant much more. So real, so great. It felt right.

Xiaoyu Grabbed Jin again and gave him a bone crushing hug. Then they broke apart.

Miharu entered. It wouldn't be weird if someone called her extreme. She was wearing a bright pink tassel hat. On top of it sat these bright orange goggles. Her top was a black v-neck with a silver CD disc on the front. This top was sleeve length and the material was elastic so it stuck to you. She also wore a green furry scarf.

On her hips lay a metallic yellow belt and to accompany this, she wore a red checked skirt. Her shins were covered in pink and black stripy legwarmers. For her feet she wore red and green converses. Over all of this, she wore tons of bright jewelry. Her fingers were covered in bright orange and green rings and on her wrist lay a big bracelet with a pikachu face on the front. Okay, Miharu was a bit of a harajuku girl.

Jin gawped while Xiaoyu smiled. Well, you would expect your friend to your fashion sense right?

Xiaoyu just went as she was dressed this morning and Jin wore his hoodie outfit.

"How do I look you guys?" asked Miharu giggling. Jin said nothing.

"So where should we go?" asked Xiaoyu.

"North of Shibuya is my place!" Miharu blurted out.

"No Miharu! No harajuku stuff today. And it seriously wouldn't suit Jin anyway." Xiaoyu sighed.

"Roppongi hills?" suggested Jin.

"Ya know Jin, w haven't got that much money." said Xiaoyu.

"I know, let's go to Shinjuku." Xiaoyu said at last.

"So, Shinjuku station?" Miharu asked.

"Yup!" exclaimed Xiaoyu.

Saturday, 12:03pm, Skyscraper District.

Out of the subway came Jin, Miharu and Xiaoyu.

What Jin didn't tell Xiaoyu is that he had a deal to accomplish. Jin felt so bad that he had to lie to Xiaoyu but he had to do this. The thing was that Jin had fought Jinpachi and had managed to get away but he didn't fall on the floor helpless in that alleyway that day. No that was a set up for Xiaoyu. He felt so bad but he had to do it. That's the only way he could finish the job. That though wasn't his final task… He didn't want to think about his a final task. He hoped Devil Jin would help through his final task.

Sky scraper district had the biggest buildings ever. So big!

"Come on, Come on this way!" Miharu pulled Xiaoyu into a shop. Jin was extremely quiet.

"Jin are you okay? Don't worry. After all it is only shopping you know!" said Xiaoyu as she shot him a smile.

"I'm uh okay. Just nervous, you know I hope you don't kill me!" Jin said. Xiaoyu though sensed that he was more than nervous, like he was hiding something. She quickly pushed her thoughts away. How could she say this after all he'd been through…? 'Maybe my haragei is wrong.' She thought to herself.

Miharu was held a pair of medium denim jeans.

"How 'bout these?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, no this Jin. Sorry Mi but they'd look better on him!" Xiaoyu said as she pointed out a pair of stylish jeans which had ripped bits.

"I don't mind." Said Jin a bit annoyed. Was it going to be like this for the whole time?

An hour later, Jin Xiaoyu and Miharu found themselves in front o a café. With them they were carrying several shopping bags. They had bought Jin two pairs of jeans, stylish black bottoms, a pair of jogging bottoms, 1 white shirt,1 black shirt and finally and business type black jacket.

They went inside the café.

"You know what Jin? You should wear your new clothes!" Miharu suggested.

"Why not?" Jin asked. Without saying much else Jin grabbed the bag out of Xiaoyu's hand and rushed down the toilet.

"What's up with him?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Aw Jin's excited about his clothes!" cheered Miharu.

"I don't think so…" muttered Xiaoyu. There was something up.

Xiaoyu and Miharu ordered their drinks and waited.

"Didn't Jin look hot with the black shirt on? Gosh he is so sexy!" commented Miharu.

"Umm yeah." Xiaoyu said without paying attention. How could Miharu not notice? 'Maybe is because nothing IS up' Xiaoyu thought. Damn! Why did she get these uneasy feelings?

"Xiaoyu! Try not to worry! Jin is Jin after all." Miharu said noticing Xiaoyu's behaviour.

"Your right Mi! I'm sorry!" Xiaoyu apologized.

2 minutes later came their coffee.

"Mmm, this is good!" exclaimed Miharu drinking her cappuccino.

"Yeah it is." agreed Xioayu.

15 minutes passed.

"Jin sure is taking a long time…" said Xiaoyu.

"I think I'll go check on him." said Xiaoyu as she headed for the toilets.

She opened the door and she saw all the cubicles. None of them closed. No one was here.

Xiaoyu gasped quietly. Then she saw the toilet window open. Oh god! Had Jin ran away from them? 'Oh no! It can't be happening again. Jin loves me. He can't leave.' thought a collapsed Xiaoyu in tears. 'Did he just use me?' she thought as the tears broke out.

Miharu entered.

"Oh no! No way!" cried Miharu as she understood the situation. 'Poor Xiaoyu.' she thought as she knelt down by her and began to comfort her.

"Come on Xiao, let's got home." Miharu told Xioayu as she hugged her. How could Jin be such a bastard?

"No Mi! Listen I want to find him right now! I want to tell him that I hate him!" mumbled Xiaoyu.

"Umm Xiao, I kno-"

"No Mi! I am telling you! I have to do this. That bastard used me!" interrupted a determined Xiaoyu.

So Miharu and Xiaoyu ran out of the café in search of Jin. Again it was a long shot but when they checked in the bathroom, there wasn't any bag there so that meant that Jin might have changed clothes before pissing off. He wouldn't be that far.

Xiaoyu and Miharu needed to be somewhere high so they could see him. It was always busy in Shinjuku but they had to try.

Xiaoyu climbed on top of a small alcove near a statue and checked the view. 'No, no Jin, wait… nope, not him, no n-'

"Miharu over there!" Xiaoyu pointed eastward. On the corner of a huge building she saw Jin.

"Xiao isn't he heading to Kabukicho?" breathed Miharu helping Xiaoyu down.

"Yeah he is! Come on lets get him!" Xiaoyu jumped down and began to run. Miharu followed.

They ran through the busy street knocking half of the people down.

"Sorry!" they both said several times.

Then as they were about 15 feet away, Xiaoyu and Miharu started to stealth. They didn't want Jin to find them. Jin turned a corner and then into an alley way. Xioayu and Miharu stayed watching from the corner. He stopped. The alley was empty. Several garages were near. Not a soul in one. Where was this place?

A few thugs came out of nowhere and stated walking towards Jin.

Xiaoyu gasped so quietly. 'Jin knew these people?' She felt like she'd been hit in the gut. 'How could Jin lie to me? After all he said!' She felt so sad but yet so angry!

They started to talk to him… Xiaoyu was a couple of feet away so she only caught snippets.

"Yo punk…. Screw this and you'll be…what? Nah…? Nope none of that bullshit… don't mix dawgg. The ghetto ain't for yo punk ass… Laughs… yeah, just killah, and I'd be over punk. Yeah you got that kemo sabe? Ya'll good!

'What? What was happening?' Xiaoyu thought. She needed to hear more, more, so much more…

"Why?" that was Jin's voice.

"Yo brotha, get on wit it and yo'll get yo' reward." said the thick thuggish voice.

Suddenly two thugs came along but dragging along with them was a blonde women and she was tied up and couldn't speak since they gagged her.

Xiaoyu's and Miharu's faces immediately fell…

"No way!" whispered Miharu.

"Jus' do it punk ass!" demanded the same nightmarish voice Xiaoyu had heard earlier.

Jin held something. He pointed it at the woman and…

**Bang**

"NOOO!" screamed Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu felt like she'd been hit with a Bo stick though that pain would go after a while. Really, it felt worse that that. This kind of pain she was feeling now was a pain was a pain that would never go away. She screamed again then she ran. She ran knocking into everyone. Still screaming, she ran for her life.

Saturday, 2:55pm, Miharu's home.

Xiaoyu and Miharu had been home for 35 minutes and now they were sitting on the couch and Xiaoyu was still crying.

"I can't beli- believe he would lie to me!" She choked as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I know Xiao! Just forget him! He was not worth it!" Miharu said as she hugged Xiaoyu.

"Oh Mi, It, it hur, hurts!" Xiaoyu stuttered and yet even more tears poured down and made their way to her chin.

Knocks at the door.

"I'll get that." responded Miharu.

Miharu opened the door and found Jin waiting outside.

"GO AWAY!" Miharu wailed.

"No I have to make Xiaoyu understand." He said as he tried to squeeze through though Miharu closed the gap.

"I told you, she isn't INTERESTED! Now go or should I phone the police?" Miharu gave him the evils.

"Look stay out of this, I just have to say two words. TWO!" Jin shouted half scaring Miharu.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Miharu carried on but Jin had already pushed through.

He ran and found her sat on the couch crying. Hard. It broke his heart.

"Xiao, Xiao please, please let me explain!" Jin pleaded as he kneeled down by her.

"Go. Don-, don't do th-this to me." cried Xiaoyu with her hands on her face.

"Xiaoyu, please listen!" He said as he put his hand firmly on her knee. She pushed off.

"Go Just GO!" she screamed.

"Listen to me, LISTEN TO ME!" He shook her. More Cry's came from Xiaoyu.

"Please I had to!" Jin explained pulling her into his arms. She wanted to push him back but she was too weak.

"Of all the people I trusted, Jin you, YOU had to betrayed me! Everyone betrayed me but I never thought…" She collapsed on the couch.

"Xiaoyu, Xiao… I am so sorry! I love you!" Jin trembled. He too started to cry.

"What! How could you say that to me? How could we have a relationship when we can't trust each other? We can't! She got her head throbbing with pain.

"GO! NOW! Goooo!" She Cried and screamed.

He left.

"Arghhhhh!" Xiaoyu screamed after Jin left Miharu's.

She grabbed her pillow and ripped and shook it. She ripped so hard thinking it was Jin's head! She hated Jin for what he had done. Then she started to bash the pillow thinking it was her for being so weak. She killed it till all he fluffs and feather's came off. Miharu just watched her in despair thinking of some way she could make her best friend feel better.

Then after that Xiaoyu actually felt surprisingly good. She knew what she had to do. She had to find her own strength, be her own sensei. She got off the couch and sat down on the floor and started to meditate. Miharu joined her.

Saturday, 7:44pm, Miharu's home.

Xiaoyu woke up feeling like a damp carpet, cold and dirty. After meditation Xiaoyu had fallen asleep on the couch. She had had a nightmare.

"Hey Xiao! How are you feeling?" Miharu reached over to Xiaoyu and gave her a gentle rub on both arms.

"Terrible!" she said coughing.

"Mi I had a nightmare… about Jin!" she said as she felt tears filling up her eyes.

"It's so hard! I hate him… I HATE HIM!" Xiaoyu continued and began to rock herself to make the pain go away.

"Xiaoyu please try not to think about it. Do you want some tea?" Miharu offered.

"Yeah, and Mi? Xiaoyu asked

"Yes Xiao?" asked Miharu.

"You've been so great! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!" Xiaoyu said with her arms wide open for a hug.

"Aw Xiao!" Miharu came rushing to Xiaoyu and hugged her tight.

Wednesday, 10:00am, Tokyo airport.

"My flight leaves in half an hour." said Xiaoyu breathing the fresh air.

"Everything ready?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah, my bags are already in the plane and now I'm waiting." Xiaoyu sighed.

"Xiaoyu, I'm gonna miss you so much! How long are you planning to stay there?" asked Miharu pleading she'd get a good answer.

"About a month! I have to see panda and my friends and family but my life is set here in Japan. I want to enter the next tournament and win!" Xiaoyu grinned. Jin gave her that idea. He made her strong. No wait, that's wrong. She became strong herself. Jin just suggested it.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you! When you come back I want you to stay in my place though! For like ever! I'll hate it without you!" Miharu said.

"Of course I will Mi! I'll stay with ya till I win the tournament!" giggled Xiaoyu. Time seemed to go so fast and now it wasn't long till the plane took off.

"Send my love to Panda and your mom and dad." said Miharu.

"I will Mi! Don't worry!" Xiaoyu reassured her.

After another bone crushing hug Xiaoyu left for the airplane. Miharu felt a tear coming down. 'My baby has grown up to be a strong independent woman!' She thought half laughing half serious.

Behind her a man dressed in a black cloak and a hat watched Xiaoyu's departure.

"I love you Xiao." He whispered.

About an hour later Xiaoyu was sat in her seat in the plane thinking about Jin. She never got to find out what his secret was about. 'Hm' she scowled to herself.

In the last couple of days Xiaoyu tried to push Jin out of the picture completely. She and Miharu had had such an amazing time together. They just partied and chilled out no thinking about boys.

But now she was thinking of him. She still had feelings for him of course but that spark that used to be there wasn't there anymore. As much as she wanted to get it back, as much as she tried, she knew she couldn't. She had to face it. Xiaoyu had to move on.

"What happened Jin?" She finally whispered. Then she thought of Panda and her family so happy to see her.

She dozed off. Everything went black…

(A/N) Hope you've enjoyed my story. As I said, I will make a sequel depending on the reviewers. If you want any more info you're welcomed to contact me. My email is in my account. Thanks!


End file.
